warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Braton Prime/@comment-27124914-20160527110031
Serration - Heavy Calibur - Shred - Barrel Diffusion Point Strike - Vital Sense - Convulsion - Infected Clip 4x Marudai (v) and 2x (Zenurik?) dash polarities, 6 forma build. Hungry weapon, but that build turns it into a slug throwing monster. Let's just consider for a moment, 20% status chance, no point bringing that up by sacrificing damage, considering the best you can get it to is 68% with no substantial damage (About 47.6% DPB (Damage per Bullet) of the build above). Point Strike and Vital Sense make that 10%2.0x crit into a very generous 25%4.4x, which is the equivilient of a 110% boost to damage. Better than just slapping on 2 more elemental mods - since you'll be going from 3.4n (120% Conv & IC = 240% boost, = +2.4n, which is 3.4* base damage) to 7.14n as opposed to 3.4n to 5.8n with Hellfire and Cryo Rounds. It's Hitscan as well, so you don't sit there missing every shot fired at a target beyond melee range like you do with the Boltor Prime, Tetra and Bows. Pretty much any weapon with a significant travel time has the problem of being severely unreliable beyond effective melee range, but as a hitscan weapon, the Braton Prime is very easy to handle. It lacks the alpha damage unless you really push for it, unlike the (nerfpls) Tonkor, but handles extremely well compared to other assault rifles. What's more, max rank Heavy Calibur (I can attest to this) doesn't reduce the accuracy too much (You can still hit targets at 100 meters), and it has no recoil. So it's an accurate, recoiless, hitscan assault rifle which can be modded to punch about as hard per bullet as a rank 30, no forma, no potato penta. I personally consider that to be very devastating. It also goes well with the Akbronco Prime and Reaper Prime for various reasons. A properly built Rhino, Banshee or Nova or any frame that can boost the DPS of it's primary weapon will find this weapon remarkably powerful - assuming you've built your frame properly (Any Nova build or non-Fleeting Expertise Banshee/Rhino build will do). Volt perform less effectively since this weapon is best used while mobile, but in defense missions it's still viable as a corridor clearer and janitor rifle. Akbronco Prime suits the Braton Prime in a standard loadout because it's a status cannon. You can cleave hordes using a max status chance Akbronco Prime. Admittedly the Akbronco Prime is more like a golden party popper, but the inaccurate proc spray will compliment this weapon's sustained DPS. Reaper Prime because it's got a huge slam-attack knockdown radius, you can floor groups in an instant with it, as well as mod it for catastrophic alpha damage - especially with the berserk mod and a crit build. I actually find that my Braton Prime is still better for damage output than my Reaper Prime - even though the Reaper Prime is one of the most powerful melee weapons in the game. The Braton Prime will 1 shot most enemies under level 40, and some infested under level 60, and reliably drops all enemies under level 80. At level 100 some enemies begin to take longer - which is where your other weapons come into play. There is no weapon that doesn't begin to noticably struggle around level 100, of course, and the Braton Prime is no exception, though it doesn't really begin to fail to perform until certain level 120+. It has a lot of puncture damage despite being primarily geared towards slash damage, so it cleaves all infested, including ancients, and fares well against grineer. It only really struggles against high level corpus - since the shields begin to get insurmountable, at which point an impact-based secondary would become necessary, another way in which Akbronco Prime compliments the Braton Prime. Though sadly no 2 status combination is truly perfect against corpus. For example, Corrosive+Blast is solid against Grineer and Infested, Radiation+Viral is solid against Grineer, but Gas+Magnetic is *okay* against Infested and *okay* against corpus. Magnetic+Toxin or Magnetic+Heat would be better against Corpus - but the Akbronco would need to sacrifice it's 100% status to do so, and so would need to be built around damage output instead - so in any case you can't perform very well against Corpus, unless you rely on the Slash damage of the Akbronco Prime for the crewmen's flesh once their shields are dropped. I've yet to properly test out the Akbronco Prime on a sortie Hyena pack, but I think a Magnetic+Toxin build could fare well, since they have a lot of shields but those handcannons have plenty of Impact. I'll need to check in any case. I'd suggest Fang Prime against Grineer, as they are puncture based, but sadly their damage output is lackluster at best, and insignificant at worst. Even being puncture based, the Fang Prime fails to perform even compared to the Reaper Prime against Grineer - even though the Reaper Prime is slash based.